A Simple Meeting
by Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse
Summary: Fate is a fickle thing. Many think fate is determined from birth, that it is something you are unable to change no matter what. Others believe that fate is something that can be changed by a huge event. But what if destiny could be changed by the simpler things in life? Watch as the life of Summer Rose is changed by a simple meeting at a ramen stand with Remnant's resident immortal
1. I: Why? Because You Like Ramen

**Summary: Fate is a fickle thing. Many think fate is determined from birth, that it is something you are unable to change no matter what. Others believe that fate is something that can be changed by a huge event. But what if destiny could be changed by the simpler things in life? Watch as the life of Summer Rose is changed by a simple meeting at a ramen stand with Remnant's resident immortal: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto/Summer/Harem God-like!Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. Rated M for future lemons and foul language.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Why? Because You Like Ramen**

Summer Rose was hungry. No, scratch that, she was starving. She was so hungry she could eat an entire cow, and then eat its mate, and then possibly their children as a dessert. That was how hungry she was at this moment in time.

The reason for this was because she was currently on a long-term mission away from home, and had been travelling for _eight_ hours to reach a small village a little while outside the Kingdom of Vacuo. She had been assigned to wipe out a frightening amount of Grimm- creatures of the darkness that threatened the world- since the Grimm seemed to be gathering to co-ordinate an attack of some kind. People didn't like that, so she took the job.

Her stomach soon growled at her and she let out a groan. "Please calm down, I'm looking..." she pleaded to her stomach. Summer Rose herself was a beautiful woman. She had a pale complexion, and short black hair that just reached half way down her neck, with her hair getting redder as it neared the tips. Her eyes were bright silver in colour, sparkling with life. She stood at 5'6, which was incredibly short for her age. She wore a buttoned black corset with a white chest piece that covered her B-cup breasts. The corset flowed down into a black skirt half way down her thighs, with being red with frills on the interior.

She wore thigh high stockings that covered up what people could see of her legs, and white boots. Around her waist was a belt with several pouches, and on the side of the belt was a cross with a rose in the centre of it. On her hands were brown fingerless gloves, and bronze plating covered her forearms, with with white fur below the plating to make it less painful to wear. Her weapons- a pair of rotating frisbee like objects that had three scythe style blades popping out of them, attached to chains- were strapped on her back. Her look was completed by the large, white hooded cloak she wore over her clothes, with the hood currently down.

"Where's the food..." Summer groaned out. "If I don't eat soon I'l diiiieeeee..." perhaps she would have continued groaning, but her it was stopped as a smell hit her nose. The smell was... _heavenly_. Her stomach now roared at her, but not to just eat food, but to eat the heavenly food that she was smelling right now!

And Summer obeyed. As if a blood hound had possessed her, Summer followed the scent to it's source. And what she found surprised her. She had honestly expected a grande restaurant, with advanced booking needed, and the place filled up. What she found wasn't that at it all.

All she found was a simple stand with a counter and a few stools, with a small curtain that went halfway down, making her reminiscent of the history books she used to read when she was younger. The sign along the top read 'Uzumaki Ramen'. She was sure her nose was deceiving her at this point, but the heavenly smell was _definitely_ coming from here. She eventually shrugged and walked in. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice replied. Summer looked at the voice, and her eyes widened in surprise. Behind the counter was just a mere boy. He was very short and only looked to be about six, the same age as her step-daughter Yang. He was tanned, very well tanned in fact that people could probably get jealous of his tan. His blonde hair was spiky and rough, as if he had gotten out of bed with the hair. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with so much life, it surprised her. He wore simple clothing, a white shirt, black shorts, and a small orange apron that reached his heels. What really caught her eyes though were the three whisker marks that run along either of his cheeks. "Welcome to Uzumaki Ramen! May I take your order?"

Summer blinked. She was about to ask for the chef, but knew that might be rude so she sat down and quickly glanced up at the menu that hung over head. "Um...can I have a miso ramen?" she asked, though partly in confusion as she had no clue _what_ Ramen was.

The boy grinned widely. "Coming right up!" the boy surprised her once again since, instead of calling the chef, he began to cook the food _himself_. And she watched in wander as, though he was barely able to reach the pots and pans, he handled them with such ease and grace that even a professional chef would have gotten jealous. Honestly, it made _her_ jealous!

As he cooked, the boy attempted to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name lady?" he asked, trying to sound polite despite his words themselves being a rather rude way to ask.

The 'lady' thought it was cute however, and let out a short (no pun intended) laugh. "My name is Summer Rose," she said kindly. "What is your name, little one?"

The blonde's eye twitched in what Summer believed to be irritation. "Don't call me little damn it!" he told her angrily, as though it were a sore spot. The boy seemed to notice he was being rude however, and mentally berated himself before looking at Summer. "Sorry, used to saying that. The name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Recalling the name of teh store she sat in, Summer smiled lightly. "Does that mean your parents own this store?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope! I do!" he said cheerfully.

Summer's eyes widened in surprise at that. A pair of parents allowed a child to own a store? That was irresponsible of them! The boy could barely reach the counter of his own store, and his parents allowed him to own a ramen stand? Her eyes lit up in fury. She would be having words with these parents if she ever came across them. "Your parents let you own this store?" she spoke kindly enough, though there were definitely traces of anger in her voice.

Not noticing her anger, Naruto just shrugged. "They might have. I'm an orphan."

 _That_ wasn't the response Summer expected, and it caused her to wince in regret at her words. Well...that explained quite a bit. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop," Naruto told her. "You didn't know, so it isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known I was an orphan."

Summer wasn't expecting that response either, but instead of arguing she just nodded. "Right..." it was then she caught sight of what he was making, and she blinked. Ramen...was just noodles? Though it certainly looked interesting. Most people would drain the noodles of water, but he left the flavoured water where it was, and also placed several pieces of pork and a few vegetables into the broth, finishing off by placing very small white cakes with small red swirls in the middle.

Naruto then floated up over the counter and put the ramen in front of her. "Here ya go, one miso ramen!"

The white cloaked woman glanced at her ramen, but then her eyes focused on Naruto as she watched him float. "You can float..." she said lamely.

He nodded with a wide grin. "Yep!"

She looked mildly interested at that. Was that the boy's semblance? It was an interesting one, though it didn't seem very useful for combat. Shrugging, Summer looked around a little before clearing her throat. "Um...what am I supposed to eat with?"

Naruto just blinked before looking down and wincing. "Oops, my bad on that one!" he reached under the counter and pulled out a small pot filled with chopsticks. He put it just beside her ramen. "There you go! Enjoy!"

Summer nodded politely at him before she pulled out a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. She could smell the ramen, and it smelt _divine_. She very, _very_ nearly drooled, but years of practice of not drooling when Cookies were nearby helped stop her from doing so. She clapsed her hands lightly, saying a small prayer, "Thank you for the food...amen." With that done, she picked up some of the noodles and blew on them to cool them down, before slurping them up...

And her eyes widened as taste buds exploded in ecstasy.

The texture of the noodles was perfect. Their soft feeling in her mouth was like heaven, and the taste... _ohh_ the taste! It was perfection incarnate. There was literally no way someone could make this meal any better. She then looked towards the pork in the dish, and quickly picked it up before stuffing it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as the taste of the meat now effected her.

Now she could see why he'd cooked the pork and then put it in the broth! It had soaked in the juices from the vegetables and from the broth, blending in with the three of them to create a taste of perfect harmony. Summer had eaten various foods before, but she had never eaten something like this. Soon, her gaze fell on the small white cake with a red spiral. She gulped. If the rest of the ramen tasted this good...she slowly reached out and grabbed it with her chopsticks before raising it to her mouth and eating it.

Her mouth exploded with flavour. The lingering taste of the pork and noodles were still in her mouth, and the fish cake she'd just eaten completed the trifecta. The three flavours swirled in her mouth before slamming together, causing her mouth to explode with flavour. She immediately grabbed the bowl of ramen with great force and began to eat it like no tomorrow, shovelling it down her mouth with such speed that a professional food eater would be impressed.

Within only a single minute, Summer had finished the bowl, slamming it down and panting lightly. "That was..." Summer began, unable to find the words to describe the perfection she had just eaten.

"Good?" Naruto suggested to her, to which she only nodded. "Well what do you expect? Ramen is the food of the gods!"

He said it with such conviction, Summer actually believed him. "Yes...something so delicious must be the food of the gods," she agreed with him, seriousness laced in her voice, and Naruto grinned. He had converted yet another one to the magical ways of ramen. "How much do I owe you?"

Naruto hummed a little, hovering a little higher before he shrugged. "5 Lien."

Summer blinked in surprise upon hearing that. "Only 5 Lien?" A meal _this_ good was only 5 Lien? That sounded like a bargain if Summer ever heard one. She quickly pulled out the required amount from one of her pouches and put it on the desk. "Thank you for cooking that wonderful meal, Naruto," she said kindly. "May I have the recipe?"

The blonde looked horrified suddenly. "I apologize Summer, but I can't do that," he told her. "The recipe was given to me from it's creator after his daughter got married and left home. He gave it to me since he knew I loved ramen so much, and made me promised to NEVER give the recipe to anybody else. EVER!"

She looked at him almost pleadingly, but the blonde stood firm, refusing to back down. Summer eventually just sighed and stood up. "Well, thank you for the meal Naruto, and I hope you the best success with your stand."

"Thank you very much, I wish you luck on...whatever your doing," Naruto told her before offering her a handshake. She shook his hand firmly before letting go and walking out of the stand and back to her mission. As she walked away, Naruto eyed her. "How interesting..."

* * *

Luckily for Summer Rose, that delicious ramen sustained her for the half hour journey to Vacuo. Upon arrival, she then rented a taxi and it drove her out a certain distance into the wasteland, before it suddenly stopped. When the driver saw Summer's confusion, he explained himself. "The Grimm have been gathering. We're _afraid_ to get any closer to them than this."

Summer nodded in understanding and pulled 30 Lien out of a pouch, 10 more than she needed to give him. "Thank you for your service. Have a safe ride back," she thanked him before she climbed out of the taxi and it drove back towards the city. "Such a kind man...I do hope he remains well."

Turning away, Summer began to walk deeper into the wasteland, her weapons already in her hands, ready to be used. The Grimm had been rumoured to be unpredictable, almost seeming to Ambush people at times. It was for this reason Summer did not lower her guard as she walked through the wasteland. Soon enough, she hit a sandstorm, but continued to walk unhindered.

She walked for 10 minutes and...nothing...there wasn't a single Grimm around. Summer was honestly surprised. She had expected at least _one_ Grimm to show up and attempt to take her out. And yet nothing was even in sight. But then Summer made a fatal mistake, one she would come to regret...

She dropped her guard.

The instant her guard was dropped, a loud screech was heard from above her, and she immediately tensed, looking up. Above her were a grand total of 5 HUGE Nevermore, circling around her. As if that weren't bad enough, she began to hear loud footsteps and growling. Realization dawned on Summer as she now saw the mistake the other Hunters that took this mission made. They thought they were just dealing with regular Grimm.

They weren't. These Grimm were ancient, so ancient they were able to think logically and come up with plans. They had been waiting for her guard to drop, and she had dropped it because the sandstorm had hidden them from her. And now she was going to suffer from it. But despite this, she didn't waver. She readied her weapons for battle. If she was going to die, then she was going to die fighting!

 _'Sorry Ruby...sorry Yang...'_ she mentally apologized to her children, one by blood the other by marriage. _'It looks like mommy won't be making it home this time...'_ With a battle cry, Summer Rose zoomed into action.

She threw her weapon, the rotating blades slashing through Beowolves and Boarbatusks, staining the once glistening silver blades red with their blood. Hearing sound behind her, Summer threw the her other weapon behind her, and she heard a yell of pain as she sliced through an Ursa. Tugging on the chains attached to each weapon, they began to rotate around her, slicing any Grimm that got close.

But it wasn't enough. Soon enough, a Death Stalker neared, merely smacking her weapon aside with its pincers before it attempted to stab her with its tail. She quickly rolled aside and tossed one of her weapons, slicing off its tail and making it yell in pain as it was stabbed in the head by its own tail. She then ran and slid, slicing off its legs as she slid under its body, causing it to fall the ground, unable to move.

Summer began to gain some hope. As she battled off Grimm after Grimm, she began to feel that perhaps she _could_ do this, and that she'd be seeing her daughters and making them cookies by tomorrow.

However, it was not to be. She suddenly stopped dead, her eyes widening as a black hand with white claws erupted out of her stomach. She slowly glanced back to see the almost grinning face of a Beowolf. She slowly fell to her knees, feeling her world fading to black, images of her family flashing before her eyes. _'Goodbye Taiyang...goodbye Qrow...goodbye Yang...'_ The final image settled on a 4 year old girl, her silver eyes sparkling with joy and a huge smile on her face. A tear, unbidden, slipped out Summer's eye. _'Goodbye Ruby...'_

It was then that something strange happened. As he world faded to black, she saw a flash of yellow before her eyes, and she felt the hand of the Beowolf get thrust out of her as it began to go up in smoke. "Yare, yare," a male voice spoke. "As much as you've accepted it, I can't bring myself to let you die just yet."

Before Summer could even attempt to ask what he meant, she suddenly gasped in pain and looked down, her eyes widening. Her broken spin...her crushed organs...her muscle and her skin...were all regenerating at an immense speed. Her vision was starting to return as well, and she noticed that a hand was on top of her head, feeding her some strange kind of energy. Looking up, she finally got a look at the man who saved her life.

He had blonde hair, reaching just below his jeans and sweeping over his shoulders, but was still spiky. He was tanned too, very well so. He also had striking blue eyes, full of life but looking quite tired as well. His attire was a little strange though. He wore a tight green shirt that showed off his luscious, scrumptious abs- _'BAD SUMMER!'_ she scolded herself- with the sleeves reaching just below his elbows. He wore long black pants, but they looked to be made out of cotton instead of something like cotton rather than linen. On his feet were orange shoes that looked rather snug, with black shoelaces. Around his waist was a bright orange jacket with a blue interior, and a strange swirl symbol on the right arm.

But the main thing that caught Summer's attention were the three whisker marks on both of the blonde's cheeks. Along with a familiar grin she had seen less than an hour before. "Naruto?!" she gasped out.

He grinned down at her. "Good to see you recognize me, Summer," he told her before he slid his jacket off from around his waist and gave it to her. She raised an eyebrow, but quickly realized it was because she was now showing a lot of stomach, and a small amount of boob since her armour was ruined. She quickly put it on, covering herself.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she yelled at him, now feeling embarrassed. "Get out of here! The Grimm will kill you!" Though she was wondering why he wasn't a kid any more, she didn't have time to ask things like that in the middle of this battlefield.

"I noticed," he said dully, removing his hand from her head as the energy stopped pumping into her. She felt tired suddenly, fatigue seeming to catch up with her. "Just relax for a little while..." he looked around at all the Grimm and smirked as he rotated his shoulder, causing an audible _pop_. "Man, it's been a long time since I got a good work out...and better yet, hardly anybody here to get hurt for it..." he blinked, and in place of his blue eyes were golden eyes with a horizontal bar replacing his pupil, with a slit running vertically down soon forming as well.

"Work out...?" Summer whispered to herself, analysing Naruto's words. How could fighting this army of Grimm be considered a work out?!

The blonde continued stretching. "Well then...let's go..." His form flickered, before his appearance changed. His body got coated in a yellow energy; a sort of circular design featured prominently over his stomach; his whisker-like markings on his face becoming thicker to resemble the thick bars; six comma markings were present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appearing along his body, some of them densely enough to give the appearance that he was wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. His hair began to glow as well, some strands of his hair pointing out of the front like horns.

Behind him, six pitch black orbs formed, swirling around him. The only thing that didn't change about him was the fact his skin wasn't glowing, and the wide grin on his face. **"Rikudou Sennin Modo..."** he announced.

Summer watched on with wide eyes. "What on Remnant...?" she whispered in shock. Was this the blonde's semblance?

Naruto looked over the enemies, humming softly as he did so. "Hm...like this I'll barely get warmed up..." he seemed to pout before shrugging. "Oh well..." with a smirk on his face, he laughed and charged.

What happened next could be described as a massacre. The glowing blonde jumped into battle, grabbing two of the black balls and causing them to turn into long rods. He struck through Grimm luck butter, impenetrable armour being pierced like a pin through paper. What's more, he did it without receiving a single scratch to himself. If anything, he seemed to get stronger as time went on.

Seeing what was happening to its fellow Grimm, one of the Nevermore let out a loud _'KAW'_ before diving towards the blonde, opening its beak wide. This would end up being its mistake. Naruto grabbed one of his black balls and four rotating blades, glowing white in colour, spun around it, and a piercing sound that stung their ears appeared. **"Senpo: Futon: Gudōdama Rasen Shuriken!"** He declared as he tossed it straight into the monster's gullet. It let out a horrible screech of pain as not only did it being to smoke, but from inside its body a large sphere tore its body to shreds, the piercing screech growing louder as the Nevermore and 2 more of its species were engulfed in the blast, with nothing remaining as the sphere faded.

Naruto suddenly sighed. "So bored...guess I'll finish this now..." suddenly, he was holding a very strange weapon that Summer had never seen before. It had a long handle, with a small ring at the bottom that you could put your finger through and twirl the weapon. The blade of the weapon was what caught her eye though. It bore three prongs on it, and had strange writing that looked ancient on the handle, but nothing Summer recognized. Jumping away so he was facing all the Grimm, he tossed that weapon, and suddenly it began to multiply, killing some Grimm or stabbing into the ground. Two more appeared in his hands and he threw them up. He smirked at Summer. "Don't blink."

"Huh? Wh-" she began, but he cut her off.

 **"Hiraishin No Jutsu,"** suddenly, he vanished in a yellow flash, making Summer's eyes widened, before she quickly activated her semblance. It was a semblance that greatly enhanced her vision so she could see even the smallest of twitches. For this reason, she had called it "The Raven's Eye" in honour of her missing friend, Raven Branwen. She saw a flash above and looked up with wide eyes. Naruto was there, stabbing slicing 1 of the 2 Nevermore's head off with his strange rod, though Summer didn't know how that was possible. He then vanished in a yellow flash again, once more slicing off the Nevermore's head.

He once more vanished, but time he was among all the Grimm on the ground. With the sky targets removed, he slaughtered the Grimm ruthlessly, the strange balls causing the Grimm to disintegrate into nothing with a touch, and the pair of rods in his hands piercing Grimm like a shish-kebab. What Summer Rose was watching wasn't a 17 year old Hunter in training. What she was watching was a seasoned warrior who had seen so much battle and won, it was like he forgot how to lose.

Five minutes. Within only five minutes, every last Grimm was dead. Naruto took a breath as he stood in the now empty wasteland, with the sandstorm gone. All the clones weapons vanished in puffs of smoke, and he returned back to normal, the glow faded and his eyes normal. He walked over to Summer and crouched down. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Y-yes...thank you...um...why did you help me?" she asked in a high-pitched voice and winced a little, thinking she sounded like that because she was still slightly embarrassed.

Naruto just gave her a grin. "Why? Because you like ramen. Someone who loves the food of the gods can't be a bad person. It just can't happen."

Summer blinked before sighing. "Such a good fighter...yet still a child..." then a thought struck her. "That reminds me...why aren't you six?"

The blonde's grin faded as he looked over her, making her blush lightly, before he smirked. "Dunno. Probably the way YOU'RE six right now."

"Huh?" Summer Rose looked down and her eyes widened. She was still calming down, so she hadn't even noticed that she had shrunk. Her clothes were now far too big for her, and Naruto's big jacket may as well have been a coat for her. Instead of yelling about her age however, Summer Rose screeched about one thing. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! I'M A MIDGET AGAIN!"


	2. II: Explanations and Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. The M Rating is because of future lemons and foul language.**

 **Good to see a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter. This story actually came to me as an idea while I was listening to Red Like Roses Part 2, and I was flabbergasted and confused as to why NOBODY had done something like this before. Harem will only be adding three more girls. The three girls that get the most votes in the poll will be added to the harem, AND THAT WILL BE THE LIMIT!**

 **Also, since it won't really be explained in the chapter, Naruto healed her with the Yang power from the six paths. However, he hasn't used it in so long that he couldn't stop it quick enough, and ended up de-ageing her.**

 **Now then, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Explanations and Beacon**

"I expected you to be mad about a lot of things," Naruto admitted to the now de-aged Summer Rose. After Summer's exclamation about 'being a midget' Naruto had burst out laughing. Shortly afterwards however, Naruto had set to work. He created a deceased and wounded body of Summer's proper age, and left it in the wasteland. Summer protested to this, but a single look from the blonde had silenced her. He'd then picked her up and teleported back to his Ramen stand, which is where they were now, eating Ramen together. "I didn't expect the first thing to come out of your mouth would be anger at being short."

Summer glared at him. "Well excuse me Mr 'I can change my age'!" She snapped at him. It appeared returning to being six had returned her personality to when she was six, however her memories were retained, which intrigued Naruto, and made a mental note of it. Naruto had created a copy of her outfit when she was a grown-up but shrunken down to fit her. "I was always picked on for being abnormally short! So sue me!"

The blonde shrugged. Honestly he _couldn't_ blame her. He had acted exactly the same when Summer called him little one about an hour before. And when he himself with a six year old...how long ago was that? "Cool it, or you won't get any ramen."

 _That_ made Summer shut up immediately. What? She might have been pissed at him, but his ramen was _heavenly_. If he didn't make that ramen for her, she would destroy his stand, and then she'd never get the ramen. So she reluctantly kept quiet.

"That's better," Naruto smirked as he started to make Ramen up for the two of them. Honestly though, he couldn't even blame Summer for acting the way she was. In the span of just one hour since meeting him, she had nearly died, been brought back, been returned to six, and had her death faked.

Honestly, Naruto was surprised she didn't try and hit him like Sakura. On the bright side, Naruto had managed to grab her weapon and left some scraps of metal from his own weapons to make it seem as if her weapon had been broken in the fight.

A few minutes later, and Naruto and Summer were side by side, eating ramen. Summer slurped it up greedily, and Naruto did the same. "So," Summer spoke, trying to break the ice. She had calmed a bit so her mind was less of a mess now. "Care to tell me how exactly you got to me so fast?"

He hummed, as he debated on whether or not to tell her. Shrugging, he soon made his choice. "I don't exactly use aura like you other humans do," he told her. "I use an ancient power long forgotten by humanity known as chakra. It is the life energy that flows through us, similar to aura, but stronger and more powerful. Unlike when you run out of aura, chakra can kill you if you are too low on it. I DO have aura, but I had chakra long before I had aura, so chakra is my go to power, aura is just a back-up in case I run low on chakra...which never happens. The technique I used to teleport to you was my father's technique called the **'Hiraishin No Jutsu'** or Flying Thunder God Technique in your tongue."

Summer looked at him in surprise. "I've never even heard of this 'chakra' before, and I study a LOT of history. How is it YOU know and have the power to use chakra, while other humans do not? Explain yourself."

Naruto chuckled. "I'll explain, calm down 'shorty'," he mocked, making her fume in anger though she stayed quiet. "Perhaps I should better introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am Remnant's resident immortal who has saved the world enough times that it may as well be my full-time occupation."

That made the huntress look at him doubtfully. Oh honestly, she shouldn't have expected a serious answer. "Yeah, right, and I'm the tooth fairy," she mumbled sarcastically. "There is no way you are immortal. That's impossible."

The blonde just smirked before he pulled out a knife and, right before her eyes stabbed himself through the side of the head. Summer's eyes widened in absolute horror, but the blonde still just sat there, eating his ramen without a care in the world. He pulled the knife out of his head and Summer saw VERY real blood on it, which he flicked off, to just outside his stand. "Believe me now 'Tooth Fairy'?"

The huntress turned child grumbled incoherently before looking at him. "Did you really have to stab yourself in the head to prove a point?"

He shrugged. "A stab wound to the head will kill any living human, no matter how strong your aura regeneration is. It is a rule of life, and it is one that you can't change. Some people are able to survive stab wounds to the heart, at least during my time. But a wound to your skull guaranteed your death."

Summer looked at him. "But to teleport to me, wouldn't you need to know where I was?"

"I did," Naruto told her. "When we shook hands, I placed a seal on you." Summer' eyes widened. She quickly removed her glove and, sure enough, a seal looking very similar to that on the hilt of Naruto's three pronged kunai was there. "That seal acts like an anchor, which then allows me to travel to the marker instantaneously. Well...not instantaneous..."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, her curiosity peaked. Child or not, she loved information. Her husband (or was it former now that she would be legally deceased?) had always been one for fights rather than studying. So hearing about these 'seals' interested her heavily.

"It does make me travel very fast. At about a one-millionth of a second. But that is not instantaneous. This seal, for a very brief moment, turns back time as I teleport, removing that one-millionth of a second, and turning near-instantaneous teleportation to instantaneous," he explained with a shrug. He honestly hadn't understood all the mechanics behind the technique until he was 75. His father was a true genius of sealing, and Naruto was proud he was able to understand and learn his father's technique.

She stared at him in shock. "It turns back time?!" Even if it was only for a one-millionth of a second, the fact that the technique itself turned back time was incredible! She suddenly began to look at Naruto with pleading eyes, wanting to learn about seals.

"You can't," he spoke to her as he ate some more of his ramen, not even looking at her. "You do not have the chakra necessary for seals, and after watching how humans have ruined this world, I am not likely to teach ANYBODY how to use chakra."

"Aww..." Summer pouted. "But why not?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe one day, if I deem you worthy enough, I might gift you with the ability to use chakra. But don't hold your breath, gaki."

"Gaki?"

"It means brat."

Summer huffed. "I'll have you know I'm 28 years old!"

"And I'm well over a few billion," Naruto countered, making Summer shut her mouth. He finished off his ramen and glanced at her. "And right now your six. Now, any other questions?"

She tilted her head in thought. "Just one I guess..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Can you make some more ramen?"

* * *

 **(11 years later...)**

Ozpin sighed from in his office at Beacon at the dead of night, looking through the bane of all that held a place of a within a place of authority. Yes, Ozpin spoke of something so _evil_ that it would make Grimm themselves tremble in fear. Hell, it would make _Salem_ tremble in fear, and she feared basically nothing!

Ozpin of course spoke of...paperwork. The hell of paperwork was something even the council hated. Honestly, who's idea had it been to create paperwork?! It just made everything more annoying, and too much of it would make a grown man whimper.

Granted, this paperwork wasn't as bad as other paperwork. He was looking through some last minute enrolment forms for Beacon. He had to check in case any of them were fabricated, or if he believed they didn't have the skills to make it into Beacon. Normally he would have Glynda do it, but right now she was busy with other matters, so he had to do it himself.

"Let's see..." he hummed as he grabbed one. "Jaune Arc..." he read over it. "Attended Signal Academy...well I know this is fabricated already. Jeremiah has been adamant on not allowing Jaune to be a huntsman. However...he could have potential...I shall allow him in, and judge later." He approved it before moving onto the next one.

"Blake Belladonna..." he murmured as he looked over it, before his eyes fell to the bow on her picture. "Faunus...outside training, shadows as her semblance, and adapt with stealth...outside training means she was most likely a White Fang member, and she is either infiltrating the school or has betrayed them...I shall allow it, but keep a close eye for the first few months..." he decided, approving it with his stamp, and then moving on.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." he tasted the words on his tongue at the unique name. His eyes fell on the picture. "Human, and it says he has outside training. His semblance allows him to float, however he has other skills. He is adapt with any weapon he is given, but heavily prefers the use of small knives..." he hummed in thought, before looking at his whisker marks. "Birth marks probably...we'll see how he does at initiation..." he approved it and moved on, and he nearly dropped the paper in shock.

"Summer Uzumaki..." he whispered, his eyes focused on the picture on what looked _just_ like Summer Rose when she was first at Beacon. A distant relative perhaps? He took a breath and began to read through her information. "Human, seventeen, outside training...uses a pair of rotating circular saws attached to chains..." now Ozpin was getting suspicious. Looking exactly like her was one thing, but using her weapons? That was a definite call for suspicion. "Everything clears out...it isn't fake..." with a sigh, Ozpin approved it and stood. He walked to his window and stared at the shattered moon. "Summer Rose...if you are Summer Uzumaki, why do you look so young? And why have you hidden yourself?"

Ozpin didn't realize he'd get his answer sooner than he thought.

* * *

"NO!" Summer Rose yelled stubbornly as she was dragged by her cloak and onto a Dust Plane by her 'cousin', Naruto. She had managed to gain back all of her skills since being reduced to six, and had even improved on them. She wore the same outfit as before, just fit to size for her. People stared at her and Naruto as he dragged her onto the Dust Plane. "I DON'T WANNA GO TO BEACON!"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "Summer, don't try and fight it," he warned her. Honestly, she made it sound like _he_ was eager to head back to school! This would be the _fiftieth_ time he'd had to go to a school! He wouldn't have even signed them up if his gut wasn't telling him that he _needed_ to go here for some reason. Summer was still struggling, and Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Keep fighting, and no ramen."

Summer instantly froze. In the 11 years she had spent with Naruto, she'd gone from a ramen lover to a ramen addict to a ramen praiser. She and Naruto ate it every single day for every meal, and any snacks they had between were cooked vegetables to keep their diet decently balanced. Though Naruto didn't need the vegetables, he just ate them since Summer found it unfair and her whining pissed him off. "Yes sir..." she whimpered out as she stood, reluctantly standing up properly.

"That's what I thought," he smirked at her, his smirk growing wider at her loathing look.

"All of my hate..." she growled out at him before leaning against the side of the Dust Plane. Naruto just laughed at her anger, stretching and causing his bones to pop. His attire had hardly changed. The only thing different thing was his jacket was now now grey with an orange interior.

"Oh suck it up," Naruto told her without any remorse or mercy in his voice, instead sounding quite jolly. "Think of it this way. You can ace every single class."

Summer looked at him hollowly. "That is my ONLY saving grace, knowing I never have to study again and can focus more time on training." _That_ was something Summer absolutely loathed the blond for. He had decided that, while she was strong, she needed to be stronger. He trained her into the ground... _literally_. Whenever she got worn out, he just restored her energy and had her keep training. And sometimes he threw her into the middle of a large amount of grimm, and had her fight them off. She called him crazy, but he just said in a singsong voice he'd revive her before she died.

Naruto Uzumaki as a god damn sadist, and training only got worse when she remembered when he began to train along _side_ her. They spent 12 _hours_ everyday practising in team attacks that Naruto came up with, an almost all of them worked. And since he had such a high success rate, she couldn't even chew him out for stupid ideas! CURSE HIM!

Slowly, the plane took off, heading towards Beacon. Summer sighed. "It's been 22 years since I was last on this plane...if I were at my proper age I'd be 40 by now..."

"Most women your age would _kill_ to look as young AND be as young as you are," Naruto told her, with a deadpan.

"Funny thing, I'm not most women," she told him sourly. Naruto had to nod in agreement to that. Sighing, she began to look around the plane, before she froze, her eyes wide and she almost seemed _unable_ to move.

"Summer?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Summer?"

Summer didn't seem to see his hand, her eyes fixed on something. "Yang...Ruby..." she whispered, almost inaudibly, but Naruto's keen ears heard. Following her gaze, he saw why she was so paralyzed. Standing there was what could have been a mirror image of Summer. She was slightly shorter and had shorter her, but if the two wore the same clothes you'd think they were sisters. With her was a blonde girl, hugging her with a huge smile on her face.

"Those are you daughters?" Naruto whispered to her. She could only nod. "I see..." Naruto grinned as he grabbed her and began to drag her over to them.

"Huh?" she snapped out of it. "He- Naru- What are you doing?! Let me go Naruto!" she complained, but Naruto just kept grinning as he dragged her over to them, and they began to attract looks again. "Naruto I'm serious, let me go right now or I-"

"Hello~" Naruto said in a sing song voice as he finally stopped looking, attracting the gazes of both Ruby and Yang. "Nice to meet you both! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he pulled Summer forwards and made the her face them. "And this is my cousin, Summer Uzumaki! Say hello!"

Summer glared at him. "All of my hate," she told him before looking at Ruby and Yang and shifting nervously. It was so hard to not just fling her arms around both of them and cry, telling them how sorry she was and about how happy she was to see them...when she last saw them, she could lift them both up with ease, now she doubted she could lift either of them...well maybe Ruby. "Um...hello...n-nice to meet you two..."

Yang tilted her head, before glancing at Ruby before she spoke. "Well nice to meet you two as well!" she told them with a grin. "I'm Yang Xiao Long!" she then pointed at Ruby. "And this is my sister! Ruby!"

Ruby also looked a little nervous, but she summoned her courage. "Hi."

Naruto gave them both a smile before glancing at Summer quickly. "Couldn't help hearing you two over talk about Ruby here being accepted into Beacon early. That's rather impressive. You must be...15, correct?"

The red head blushed before nodding. "Y-yeah...it wasn't much though, all I did was kinda fail at stopping a crime..."

"That's still rather impressive," Naruto encouraged. "Not many others would display bravery in the face of danger. You should be proud."

Ruby looked down. "Ah, thanks..."

"Sorry about her," Yang apologized. "She's feeling a little shy right now, new place and all..." her eyes focused on Summer. "You know, you look at lot like my step-mom did at 17...almost identical, weird huh? You even have the same name as her."

She gulped and nodded. "A-ah, yes. Perhaps she and I are related in some way?" she suggested as a possibility. "My family tree is rather obscure so it IS quite a possibility, isn't it?"

Yang looked at her before grinning. "Then that means we're like cousins!"

Summer nodded, though partially in relief. "Y-yeah! Like cousins!"

"You have the same last name right?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Then that means we're cousins too!" Ruby smiled, but Naruto shook his head.

"Ah see, Summer is an orphan, but she was adopted by my mom's sister," Naruto lied. "So in a way we are kind of cousins, but we also aren't. See?"

The younger red head nodded. "But your still part of the family!"

Naruto smiled a little at that. He hadn't really been called family in a long time. Not since he'd had a child about 200 years ago. What was the woman's name again? Oh yes, Alexandria Arc. A beautiful woman, so kind, so gentle. She reminded him of Hinata. He left his sword with her, hoping one day one of his descendants would use it.

Regardless, Ruby reminded him of her. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yeah, I guess I am," he told her with a small smile. The small girl smiled widely, and Naruto's grew a bit wider in turn. He then looked to the monitor speaking about the White Fang's attack, and he sighed. Honestly, Naruto had supported the White Fang at first. Why wouldn't he? They were discriminated against and treated poorly for something they couldn't control, just like him.

Stretching, Naruto turned. "Hey, I'm gonna do some stuff, I'll see you all later," he began to walk away. "Have fun Summer~"

"Wha-" Summer's eyes widened as she watched his retreating form. "NARUTO! YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"Love you too cuz!" he called back, hiding the shit eating grin on his face as he walked away. After walking for a little while, he stopped and leaned against one of the large windows on the Dust Plane, staring at Vale. "How much longer must this world be corrupt...?" Naruto mumbled softly. "It's been millions upon millions of years...and yet things are still the same...hatred, war, fighting, temporary peace...how much longer until the cycle of hatred is shattered."

 _ **'I suppose we'll find out once we see it, Naruto,'**_ a voice rumbled within his mind, and he smirked slightly.

"Tch..." he looked back as Roman Torchwick was mentioned with a smirk as he remembered the man's face, and the face of the amber eyed woman that had been with him. "I think the world could use a hand one more time. What do ya say Kurama? Up for saving the world again?"

Kurama laughed. **_'Always Naruto!'_**

The blonde smirked as he looked out the window. "Look out world...a maelstrom is coming..."

"BLERG!" Naruto heard and looked to see another blonde kid throwing up, and he sweat drop.

"Ew, Yang, it's on your shoes!" Ruby screamed out.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Yang chanted as she tried to get Ruby to scrape it off.

She ran. "Get away from me, get away from me!" she told her sister.

Summer sighed from where she stood. "I blame Naruto for this..."

The immortal laughed. "With all of them here, Beacon won't be dull for a second!"


End file.
